TOTAL DRAMA Survive vs Alive
by jcomic1999
Summary: Welcome to the most exciting season of total drama yet with new cast new challenges One BILLION DOLLARS and even more
1. Chapter 1

Wats up peeps looks like my other idea didn't work but whatever I got a all NEW SEASON check it if you wanna participate you need to follow these rules

- create a character

- have a character audition tape (personality purposes) EVERYONE MUST AUDITION PLEASE

Follow that and your golden now put your character bio here

Name:

Age:

Gender

Personally:

Nickname: example= the party guy , cool jock whatever

Hero or villain:

Why you think you should win ONE BILLION DOLLARS and what will you do with the money

Audition tape (its really important!)

14 teens will be choosen

Good luck


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to TOTAL hairRAMA SURVIVE VS ALIVE

One island two teams one cabin one hotel one winner 13 losers one good looking host and ONE BILLION DOLLARS

IM YOUR HOST AND THIS IS TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVE VS ALIVE

so lets see what new victims uhh contestants we have heh heh

A taned skin tank top guy came in on his boat holding a radio. " everyone meet khaleal the underground rapper " "hey everyone"

A athleticly skinny blonde girl with a black tank top and skinny jeans comes in on her boat " everyone meet addie" she waves to the camera

Two people on the same boat a boy and a girl grinning " meet the twins shan and mia" " hello chris nice to take part in this game" mai says grinning

A girl with long brown hair red tee shirt walks in " Alejandro's sister MacKenzie" hola friends"

A medium sized guy with a Mohawk holding his hands together walks in " the super villain wanna be Dav-z " prepare to fall peons." He than takes out a bag of chips a eats some. " yeah whatever"

A fun dancing girl walks in holding her I pod " everyone meet the class clown goth girl bree" " SUP GUYS"

A athletic taned skinned black haired guy walks in " meet acid" " wats good yah "

A very pretty smart looking girl walks in " haley" "hi guys"

a girl in a tiger suit walks in " tia amber" "wats up "

A tan athletic fit girl walks in " madi everyone" "hi"

A short taned guy walks in " constaff " " hey"

And last but probably least heh heh Dylan "hey addie"

Addie is shocked to see him and quickly turns away

we will be back on TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVE VS ALIVE


	3. find the key

Welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVE VS ALIVE

We introduced 14 survivors: Haley , shan, mai, madi,Dylan, addie, MacKenzie, khaleal, Dana , Dav-z, bree, acid, con staff, and tia anders TEAM TIME

The HUNTED GHOST are

Con staff , Tia amber, acid, madi, shan, khaleal, Dav-z

Dylan, haley, mai, addie, bree, dana, MacKenzie you are the LIVING ANGELS

CONFESSIONALS

Bree: Wow the living angels best name ever

Khaleal: lamest name ever you cant even hunt a ghost

Challenge time

In order to declare a winner you must search for the key to the spa hotel in the forest who ever wins gets to spend the night in the spa hotel also wacth out we rented a zoo here and the animals sort of escaped heh heh. GO!

the two teams went in different directions throughout the camp looking for the key " hey addie where do you think the key is." Addie ignored him searching through the bushes. "Come on I said i was sorry" " sorry isn't enough Dylan its gonna take alot to trust you again" she walked away and dylan sighed searching ina different bush. Dana walked from tree to tree seach " everyone we gota find the key and have a wicked party if we win." Mai wacthed her teammates and smiled evilly

Confessionals

Mai: this is going to be easier than I thought me and my brother will rule this game

Dylan: in case you were wondering me and addie broke up because I cheated and I want her back but I don't know how

Addie: (sigh) I want to forgive him but I can't its too hard

The other team ran into the the angels at they're spot

Dav-z was losing his breath " wait up guys im right behind you." He than fell on the grass

The grass started to shake. " wats that noise " bree said a little concerned " probably one chris's lame pranks" acid joked he kicked the grass than a ton of scarabs came out from the bushes. They screamed and ran away they ran to the other bush were a group of lions jumped out.

Confessionals

Acid : this is going to be easy for me.

Dylan: what the fuck are lions doing on the island

Mai walks up to the beast and waves her hand 3 times and the lions fell down in a sleep coma." Wow how did you do that" mai chuckled " lucky guess"

Confessionals

Mai: animals are some what attached to me who'd guess

Mai searches the lion and finds the key to the spa hotel AND THE LIVING ANGELS WIN!

Confessionals

Dana: awesome our first win PARTY

shan: we migh have lost the game ...( evil chuckled)... now I take action con staff is out

Voting hunted ghost

Welcome to the camp fire ceremony if I call your name come up and claim your marshmallows

Tia anders

Acid

Shan

Dav-z

Madi

Con staff and khaleal one of you is going home and that person is

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

Khaleal time for you to leave

" WHAT are you guys crazy"

The cliff of losers

Any other remarks before you take the fall of shame "yeah actual-" chris pushed him off AAAAAAAHHHH

WHO will be next to take the fall of shame Will addie trust dylan before its too late and what challenges are awaiting next Find out on

TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVE VS ALIVE


	4. BREE the bear rider

LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVE VS ALIVE

we introduced 14 survivors gave them separate teams and even have them get along with the island animals heh heh Mai proved to her teammates she was useful which made them win but sadly khaleal the underground rapper took the fall of shame but who will be next on TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVE VS ALIVE.

Mai is seen in a hot tub outside the spa hotel with dana " this rocks so much party forever." Dana yelled eating a bag of chips. Bree walks in carrying her I pod " this is amazing wifi. " mai smirked " yeah and if we keep it up you can have unlimited wifi".

Confessionals

Mai: unlimited wifi is the magic word

Bree : (getting close to the camera ) " unlimited wifi?!

Addie walks out clearly pissed at dylan. " Come on addie I'll do the little dance you love." Addie continues to ignore him.

Confessionals

Addie: what do you think I should do

Bree: personally I think addie should suck it up and go for it I mean he is the only guy on the team

Mai: this little routine with dylan and addie is gonna be easy to control (chuckles) ill bring them together and break them up

Todays challenge is hourse riding race across the island first person there win for their team also instead of horses you're gonna use BEARS I know im good

Tia jumps on the bear a takes off " you go tiger girl!" Acid yells distracting tia " thanks im known for being focus an-" tia gets smacked in the face by tree branches and falls off. Shan walks up to her " nice work focus girl "

AND BREE TAKES THE LEAD

"Bree charges through on the bear perfectly BUT WILL SHE MAKE IT PAST THE MINE FIELDS! " the what" she explodes into the air AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

CONFESSIONALS

Bree: (hugging her legs tightly shaking) damn I should have took that sky diving class

Bree sores throughout the sky but lands perfectly on her bear

Confessionals

Bree: my lucky I pod works like a charm

Mai on the bear along with addie and dylan "bree is way ahead so that means we need to keep the ghost from getting any further"

Dylan and addie nodded as they gathered rocks andthey chased aftered tia

Confessionals

Shan: sense mai and are on separate teams I need a alliance and bree is the right person to do it with

Shan started catching up with bree he smiled ripped off a tree branch and threw it at bree she fell off chrashing into the grass

Shan gasped " oh no bree are you ok." Bree screamed " ants ants ANTS"

CONFESSIONALS

shan: (giggling ) how entertaining

Shan helps her up "there you go nice and clean " bree blushes slightly " thanks dude"

Confessionals

Shan: DUDE?! What a loser (chuckles)

Bree: shan is so sweet to help me out like that

MacKenzie, dana, Dav-z, haley, and constaff stayed at the finish line

Bree and acid tie first

Followed by mai addie and dylan

Shan and tia coming in last

And once again the LIVING ANGELS WIN hunted ghost one of you is going home

Confessionals

Shan: ill keep losing to let mai win the hotel prize plus it was a good move for her to throw rocks I got like 6 brushes and cuts

When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow if you don't receive a marshmallow you must take the fall of shame

Acid ,Dav-z ,madi, shan, Tia and constaff

.

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

Tia yoursafe con staff the fall awaits

Chef picks him off and throws him off the cliff " WAIT I DIDN'T SAY GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

WHO WILL BE NEXT TO TAKE THE FALL OF SHAME FIND OUT ON TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVE VS ALIVE

im out heh heh


	5. truth or toe nail

Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVE VS ALIVE

Every one was taking the big besomeonetoo the end of the race bree won the race and constaff went home what will happen next find out on TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVE VS ALIVE

Mai and shan are seen discussing there plans behind a bush. " mai I've seen a lot of weaknesses its gonna be easy to take advantage of these losers"Mai chuckled evilly. " yes brother dylan and addie broke up because of dylans weakness towards girls I'll go for him and you stick to bree." Shan grinned " done"

Confessionals:

Dana: I Can't believe it mai are planning on taking us all out I got to tell someone

Dana walks over to bree who is listening to music on her I pod " bree I have something to tell you something. " bree takes out her ear buds. " lay it on me girl." Dana came close to her ear " shan is planning on taking you out." Bree got up and ran.

Confessionals

Dana: what was that all about

Bree: (srceaming in joy ) shan is planning on taking me out ON A DATE !

Campers Welcome to your challenge of Truth or Dare the rules are simple the pick a dare card complete a dare pick a truth card answer a embarrassing question and also 2 people are going home today yeah I said 2! The most points win

Angels your up

Mai walks up and grabs a dare card

Confessionals

Mai: how hard can it be

Mia I dare you to eat a plate of toe nails. Mai cringed chef brung a plate of nails and placeed it on the table. Mai takes a nail and eats about 5 before throwing up. One point for the angels

Hunted ghost

Tia walks up and grabs a dare card. Tia I dare you to sit and roll in a bucket of cow poop

Tai jumps in it and starts rolling around

Confessionals

Tia : its to much nasty

One point for the ghost

Bree walks up and grabs a truth card " yeah im all about the truth"

Bree is it true that you sleep completely naked

Confessionals

Bree: call me crazy but it gets hot and sweaty at night

Bree gulps and nodded the guys started snickering

One point to the angels

1hour later of different types of dares and truths

its a tie 4 to 4

Its all up to shan and addie to score for their team And they both pick dares

shan and addie I dare you to kiss

"WHAT!" Dylan and bree both shout shan starts smirking addie starts sweating

Addie gives up " I can't do it"

Ok then the THE HUNTED GHOST WIN for a change angels 2 of you are going home.

Confessionals

Dylan: come on that last challenge made no sense

Addie: I still have feelings for dylan I couldn't do that

Mai : this is gonna be fun

Dana: YOUR GOING DOWN MAI

when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow if you don't receive a marshmallow you must take the fall of shame the people who are safe are

Haley

Dylan

Addie

Mia

Bree , dana and MacKenzie 2 of you are going home but the person who is safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bree you are safe dana and MacKenzie you are going home

Chef picks up both the girls and tossed them off " WAIT DON'T TRUST Mia

SHES A FAKE AAAAAAAFFFAAAKKKEE!

WHO WILL BE NEXT TO TAKE THE FALL OF SHAME FIND OUT ON TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVE VS ALIVE


End file.
